onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sticky Pirates
Background & Members The Sticky Pirates are a 5 person group of pirates in South Blue, led by Hans D. Mada. They consist of Hans D. Mada, Crabsie, Akei, Sanoa D. Mesu, Scott Sagyo, Magajin, Kanari Katto, Yoru D. Ken, Nouhito Hangeki, Menoi L. Tami, and Oruku D. Hiru. They have a bounty of 1.046 trillion beli, making them a crew with a bounty in the trillions. They have just sailed to the Northwest side of the New World. They are known to be able to fight on par the Great Dragon Pirates as well as the Heatwave Pirates, and they are also known to be stronger than the Demon Eye Pirates in terms of power, despite their lower bounty. Their main reason for having such a low bounty is because not many people liked Hans because of his vendetta against the World Government. Their main ship is called The Sailing Elmer. They have a second ship, the Santa Sticky, which was destroyed by Caesar Clown. All of members have the ability to counter other Devil Fruits, such as Captain Mada being immune to the Pura Pura no Mi, Crabsie weighing down the Daiya Daiya no Mi, Oruku D. Hiru being able to put anyone asleep, Yoru D. Ken can make things explode, even if they are in Logia form, Magajin having an army of himself that can hurt the Yuki Yuki no Mi with their fire, Hen Shin being able to grab the Toge Toge no Mi, Kanari Katto being able to split the Supa Supa no Mi, and Sanoa D. Mesu being able to use his weapons to destroy Logia fruits. Relationships Straw Hat Pirates: These Pirates helped them escape Marineford, and later the Sticky Pirates helped them defeat a very strong Admiral, so they like each other. Caesar Clown: He poisoned one of their former members, causing them to die. They hate each other. Kuzan / Admiral Aokiji: He could have killed them at Marineford when he was near them, but chose to help them. Vice Admiral Raifu Rein: '''In the battle of Marineford, the Sticky Pirates were all turned into figurines by Vice Admiral Rein. They were turned back when the battle was over, but they still don't like each other. The only reason they lost is because they all were injected with poisonous gas that made them 1,000 times weaker. Powers and Abilities Some of them can use Haki and one can use a sword. They also have members who possess Devil Fruits, that being Hans D. Mada's Saiken Saiken no Mi, Kanari Katto, Fukyuu Fukyuu no Mi, Nouhito Hangeki's Omou Omou no Mi, and Crabsie's Omomi Omomi no Mi. Techniques: '''Guruken Yoku Nemeru Shokku Osu Before Timeskip & After Timeskip If you would like to see this, check out Hans D. Mada's Page and Raifu Rein's Page.Category:Sticky Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Males Category:Female Category:Tylerelman Creation Category:Pirate Crew Category:Main Pirate Crews Category:Most Popular Pages Category:South Blue Pirate Crews Category:Characters